


Prank Wars

by garyc0re



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: Prank wars had been a part of their relationship dynamic for as long as they could remember.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Gary Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
>   
> pete and jimmy pulling a wholesome prank on their boyfriend gary (like a bucket over a door that just pours out confetti or something just as non-threatening)

Prank wars had been a part of their relationship dynamic for as long as they could remember.

Well, perhaps that statement was a _little_ overdramatic. But still, it was pretty much true, considering it had been so interwoven into who they were at this point that it had simply been considered _them._ Maybe it was due to the fact that they had grown up in Bullworth, or maybe it was because they were bored without it. None of them really knew.

Jimmy and Gary were the ones who initiated prank cycles the most. Pete got in on it sometimes, but usually his pranks were less vicious than theirs. Jimmy and Gary were both tough as nails and often resorted to the most vile, vicious pranks they could manage. If you asked Pete, sometimes he didn't even consider them funny. But Jimmy and Gary did, so he didn't complain too much.

In comparison to them, Pete's pranks were tame. He liked to do casual, run-of-the-mill pranks like shock gum or whoopee cushions. He liked to laugh - not to hurt. And his pranks didn't have the weird sexual foreplay that Jimmy and Gary's seemed to have.

Today, with Pete leading the prank-off (with Jimmy at his side), it was going to be more tame than not.

"You know, I'm starting to second-guess this. I mean, what if the bucket hits him the wrong way and he gets hurt?" Pete's mouth was pursed into a tight frown, his brown eyes watching Jimmy's hands as he precariously tried to balance the bucket of glitter on top of the door. Occasionally some of it spilled out, leaving the floor sparkling beneath their feet.

"It won't hurt 'em, Petey. Gary's a tough cookie." Jimmy shrugged his concern off. 

Pete sighed softly. He knew Jimmy was right, but it was still difficult to shake off the anxiety that came with pranking sometimes. He didn't want to be responsible for any physical harm to his boyfriends.

When Jimmy was done, he took Petey's hand and moved him over to sit on Gary's bed. "Don't look so down, sunshine." Jimmy told him as they crawled into bed together.

They sat side by side, and Pete shifted until his leg was touching Jimmy's. Jimmy took it as a cue to wrap his arm around Pete, rubbing soft circles into his side. Pete relaxed into the touch, and rested his head calmly against Jimmy's shoulder.

This would go fine, he told himself.

They eventually settled into one another, Pete taking out his phone to play The Arcana with Jimmy watching over his shoulder. It was a comfortable silence, and one of the reasons why Pete loved Jimmy. Gary was great, of course, and Pete loved him too, but silence wasn't a word Gary Smith was familiar with. It was nice, sometimes, to be able to sit like this, enjoying one another's company.

When the doorknob clicked, signaling their boyfriend's arrival, Pete snapped his head up.

The bucket fell in what seemed like slow motion, and he heard Gary curse as he was doused head to toe in pretty glitter. Jimmy burst out laughing beside him as Pete tried and failed to contain a grin emerging on his face.

"What the fuck!" Gary looked down at himself in disgust, and Pete wondered what he was worried about. This was _hilarious._

"Haha, oh my God. Gary, you look like a princess." Pete snorted and giggled, moving to press his hand against his mouth. Gary's eyes moved to look at them, giving them a cold stare. This seemed to double Jimmy's laughing fit beside him, and Pete couldn't contain another impromptu giggle.

They both missed the smirk that was spreading across Gary's face.

Gary crossed the room in only a few strides - curse his long ass legs - and plopped himself directly in the laughing Jimmy's lap, effectively getting glitter all over him. Jimmy's laugh stuttered out into cursing protests, and Pete giggled harder.

"This is my good outfit," Jimmy hissed at him, going to push him off. Gary slipped his arms around Jimmy and grinned.

"Mine is my good outfit, too. Suffer with me, Hopkins. Suffer with me."

Pete burst out laughing as Jimmy's face contorted into one of fury. "It wasn't even my idea! It was Petey's!"

"Little Petey, huh?" Pete gasped and quickly scrambled away as Gary turned to look at him. "Hey, femmeboy, do you want a hug?"

"No!" Pete squealed and launched himself at the door, but Gary was faster. Soon Pete was pinned to the floor, wrestling against Gary's grip, getting glitter all over him as Gary laughed above him. 

The two eventually broke apart, breathing heavily. Jimmy was sitting on the bed above them, picking at the glitter on his shirt. They were all effectively ruined.

"This was such a bad prank idea." Pete breathed out and then laughed.

"Agreed." Jimmy grumbled. "I'm going to have to take three showers to get this shit off of me."

"Aww, you didn't like my affection? I'm crushed, really." Gary mocked, but the smirk on his face was turning into a smile. It was obvious the three of them had enjoyed this more than they all let on.

"I guess we should clean this mess up now." Pete said and dragged himself to his feet. His two boyfriends idly watched him as he searched Gary's bedroom for a broom and then started to sweep up their mess.

"You know, you're just going to trail glitter all over the place if you try to clean it up now." Gary observed, leaning back where he sat on the floor until he was laying flat on his back.

"I can get the most of it up, at least." Pete told him as he dumped part of the glitter into the trash. "There's so much."

"In hindsight, we really shouldn't have used so much in the bucket." Jimmy sighed and Pete nodded in agreement.

Eventually Jimmy and Gary got up to help him, and after a deep cleaning, the room (and themselves, after respective showers) were clean. It didn't stop them from finding glitter in their clothes months after the incident, however.


End file.
